Make A Wish
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Jane's old flame comes to Boston. They had been real close until he had to leave with her child. Years later when he comes to stay and things start to change. They get back together trying to take things slow. Jane/OC, FrankieMaura, Korsak/Angela
1. Chapter 1: Old Flame

**Make A Wish**

_**Summary: Jane's old flame comes to Boston. They had been real close until he had to leave. Years later when he comes to visit and things start to change. Will they get back together? And how will Maura feel about this. romance Jane/OC**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Rizzoli and Isles, it's pretty awesome without me owning it i think**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Old Flame<strong>_

It was a rainy day in Boston, Jane had just gotten off of work and went to the Dirty Robber with her co-workers and her best friend, Dr. Maura Isles.

"What Maura, no boyfriend tonight?" Jane nudged her friend, when the guys went to go play some darts.

"No, we decided that we should just hang with our own friends tonight. He felt inappropriate since everytime I invite him we always make out in front of you guys."

"After five months, you finally realized this," Jane smirked.

"He is a very good kisser."

"Oh trust me, I can see that," Jane shook her head.

"I haven't asked you this before, but what do you think about settling down with a guy?"

"I think it would be great for you."

"I meant for you Jane, you haven't dated anyone since Joey Grant. And that was what almost two years ago."

"Yeah I know Maura, do you really want to know why I want to stay single?"

"I think you'd tell me anyways."

"Probably," Jane grabbed her friend's hand and took her to a table so they could sit. "It started when I was 25, I had finally got my own apartment, the same one I live in now. Anyways my neighbor across the hall was this guy, a Jason Walowitz, came to help me put my boxes inside. And since I didn't have any food in my fridge, he invited me to his place for a couple of drinks, he wasn't at all surprised when I said I only drink beer. Then weeks passed as we got to know each other better, to only find out he had a girlfriend."

"So, you liked this Jason guy?"

"Yeah, I think I was falling in love with him. So anyways I found out he had a girlfriend when he came home one night drunk, telling me she broke it off with him. He was a mess, so I took him to his place and he laid down on his couch. I was going to head back to my place when he told me to stay. Then the next morning, I took care of him and then he told me that he didn't know why he was so upset over the break up especially since he liked me."

"Oh, so then you started dating him?"

"Not yet, we started having dinner's together and watching movies at our places. A month after that started happening and then he said he couldn't take it anymore so then we slept together and then really started dating. Our relationship lasted a whole year, but when I found out I was pregnant that really hit home."

"You were pregnant?" Maura asked in shock.

Jane nodded, "But I wasn't ready for a kid yet, but he was, so during my pregnancy we decided that when the baby was born we shouldn't date anymore because he got a job offer in New York. So yeah after the baby was born we had to do some paperwork and within the next month he left and we decided to just stay friends, but then I haven't talked to him in almost five years. I didn't want that happening again, so I've stayed single, well until Joey and me started dating, but then he couldn't keep on coming back from D.C. So that's why I don't want to date anyone."

"Wow, so that makes your kid how old exactly?"

"He should be almost seven."

"You had a boy."

"Yeah, and I almost didn't want to let him or Jason go, so that's the way I am."

"So, does your mother know that you had a kid?"

"Yeah, she helped me throughout the pregnancy and was pretty upset when I told her that her grandson wouldn't be in Boston. So we all tried to forget about it, and my Ma didn't want me depressed so she started setting me up with other guys."

"I would have never guessed Jane," Maura patted her friend's hands.

"Sometimes I miss both of them so much, but I can't deal with another heartache. That relationship was too much for both of us, if he ever did come back I don't know what would happen."

"Who knows Jane, it might actually work out."

"There's no doubt that he's not single, he probably moved on."

"Did he love you Jane?"

Jane shrugged, "I really don't know."

"I think he did love you, I highly doubt that he would not fight you on the decision of him taking care of the baby if he didn't love you."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, he would be pretty stupid not to love you Jane."

"Really, and why is that?"

Before Maura could say anything some person sat down next to Maura.

"Hey sweetheart, my friends are all passed out in my friend's living room, you ready to go to my place."

Maura looked at Jane who nodded with a smile, "Just take good care of her Kevin, alright?"

"Of course Jane," he smiled and the couple slid out of the booth. Maura pulled Jane into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Good night, I really enjoyed our talk."

"Me too, now go have fun with your boyfriend."

"Alright, and you're sure that you don't want me to stay."

"I think you had enough of me for one night," Jane smirked, and Maura nodded, Kevin wrapped his arm around Maura's waist as they headed out of the bar.

Jane sighed and pulled the label off her beer bottle, and finishing up her drink she said her good byes and headed home, where she had a hard time falling asleep, crying lightly about how much she realized she missed Jason and her son.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright so this story is going to be WAYYY different from all my other R&amp;I fics if you didn't notice by now... if you want to know what's going to happen next, even if your a big Rizzles fan, I'll still input some moments of that in this story so please keep on reading and make sure to review and Happy 1111/11**_


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

_thanks for the alerts and thanks to Hazmot for the review it really wanted me to post this next chapter... i already pre wrote the first three chapters before i published this story... there is some Rizzles in here too_

_**Chapter 2: Reunited **_

When Jane woke up the next morning, she was sweating and had a horrible headache. She walked slowly to the bathroom, took some medicine and took a shower.

Before Jane could make her coffee there was a knock on the door. Jane walked over and opened the door to see a smiling Maura.

"Good morning Jane."

"Why are you in a good mood?"

"Because it's time to yoga."

"Maura, I'm not feeling to great today, I have this headache."

"Sexual intercourse is good for curing a headache."

"Thank you Doctor Isles," Jane rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you call me first?"

"Because you would have told me no over the phone."

"Oh," Jane crossed her arms, "So you knew I would say no, and you still came over because?"

"Well Kevin is at work and I'm quite bored."

"Wow, Doctor Maura Isles is bored, that is something I never expected you to say. I actually never knew bored was in your vocabulary."

Maura smiled, "So can I come in?"

"Wait, you're not going to help me cure my headache, are you?"

"Jane, you know I'm in a meaningful relationship with Kevin."

"Oh so if you weren't with him, you're telling me that you would have sex with me."

"I never said that Jane," Maura shook her head. "You're not my type anyways."

"And what is your type then?"

"Males."

"Gotcha, well then we don't have to worry about that, but having sex with a woman won't cause me getting pregnant again," Jane smiled.

"I hope you're joking Janie. Actually I hope you aren't because that is nothing to joke about," Maura frowned.

"I know, I'm sorry," Jane patted Maura's shoulder. "You should know by now that I make jokes to cover up my pain."

"I know, that's one quality I don't like about you."

"What other quality don't you like about me?"

"Your choice of language, you have more class than to use that kind of language."

"No wonder why I'm still single," Jane smiled and Maura shook her head.

"Anyways..." Maura wanted to change subjects. "What are your plans for today?"

"Just relax at home, hopefully with my best friend. I get upset when we're hanging out and then you run off with Kevin."

"I know, but he's working until 11 tonight so you don't have to worry about him interrupting us."

"Wow, it sounds like we are going to be having sex," Jane grinned.

"Jane," Maura frowned.

"What, I don't think having sex with you could be so bad."

"It probably isn't, but I am with somebody."

"I know, sometimes I wish I was a guy."

"Why?" Maura asked, getting confused.

"So I can get a beautiful woman like you without being judged?"

"If somebody judges you Jane, then clearly they have no respect for you."

"Thanks," Jane smiled and kissed Maura's cheek. "You know I love you right."

"Of course Jane, I love you too, you're the greatest friend that anyone could ask for."

"Of course I am," Jane smirked smugly. "So if you weren't with Kevin, things would be so different."

"You think so?" Maura asked, as Jane rubbed her thigh.

"I do," Jane told her, kissing her right below the ear.

"Jane," Maura moaned as Jane squeezed her thigh.

"What?"

"You are making this really hard on me."

Jane pulled back and frowned, "I'm sorry," Jane stood up, "I don't know what's wrong with me, I think it was that medicine a took."

"Don't blame the medicine Jane, I think you may have feelings for me."

"What? Maura no offense but that's crazy, I'm not gay."

"I never said that you were gay."

"Maura, this conversation is getting weird," Jane ran her hand through her hair. "I can't like a woman."

"You can't or you won't?" Maura asked, wanting to make sure.

"I can't like a woman."

"Why not?"

"I think I'm still in love with Jason."

"Really?" Maura asked, and Jane nodded with watery eyes.

"But I haven't talked to him in so long it hurts me, I shouldn't have ever let him go. I'm such a screw up."

Maura pulled Jane close, rubbing her back. "It's going to be okay Jane."

"And how do you know?" Jane asked, wiping her eyes.

"Because you're Jane Rizzoli, you are the toughest person I know, you can make it through anything."

"I think this is something I can't ignore, I need to go find Jason."

"Jane... if you do go and find him, what if he is married I think it'll only disappoint you even more?"

"No Maura, it'll disappoint me more if I don't know."

"Want me to go to find him with you?"

"Maura, that's nice of you, but I have to do this on my own. You can help me pack though."

"Right now?" Maura asked, "What happened to relaxing?"

"I need to find out about what he's doing now."

"Can't you just go to work and find out inside of searching all over New York trying to find him."

"Damn, you're a genius Maura, I'm so lost right now I never even thought of that. Let me go get dressed and we can go to the station and find out about where Jason has been these past five years."

Maura nodded and watched her friend go into the bedroom. Maura sat down on the couch to wait, but there was a knock on the door.

"Maura, can you get that?" Jane yelled out of her bedroom and Maura nodded and went to open the door.

There appeared a man in his mid thirties with short black hair, blue eyes and a few inches taller than Jane and a boy with light brown hair, about seven, asleep in the man's arms.

"Is there a Jane Rizzoli that lives here? I heard her address was still the same."

"Yes, she is getting dressed, I'm her friend Maura Isles. And you are..." Maura started only to have Jane interrupt.

"Jason," Jane gulped, feeling her eyes water. She looked at the man and little boy in his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, can I come in?" he asked, softly and Jane nodded, still in shock.

"Sure, come in," she told him and Maura moved to the side and Jason came in with his bags.

"Jane, I'll leave you two alone for you guys to talk."

"Alright Maura, I'll see you later," Jane kissed her friends cheek and she watched as Maura left her apartment, gently closing the door. She turned to Jason who laid his son on the couch.

He looked over at Jane, and saw sadness in her eyes, he pulled her close as she cried softly. He rubbed her back, he knew he should wait until Jane cried it out. Talking could always come later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you like this chapter... I appreciate the alerts you guys but reviews help me more with ideas of what you guys want to happen next... so please be so kind and add your intake to this story... you will be rewarded<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3: The Talk

_thanks again for the support to this story this chapter goes to HAZMOT for ur long reviews keep up the good work :)_

_**Chapter 3: The Talk**_

After Jane got done with her crying, they were fixing to talk, but she saw Jason's son stretch on the couch, and a yawn come out of his mouth.

"I think your son is waking up."

"Jane, he's our son, just because we aren't dating anymore, you are still his mother."

Jane sighed, and frowned when the little boy looked up at Jason and her in slight confusion, one minute he's on a plane with his dad and now he woke up on a strange couch, and sees a woman that looks familiar to him.

"Daddy," he frowned looking at Jane. "Is she my Mommy?" he asked softly, and Jason smiled.

"Yes she is. Matthew, why don't you say hello."

"Hello Mommy," Matthew got off the couch and hugged Jane's leg.

Jane looked at the boy and felt her eyes growing wet again and she was shaking lightly.

"Are you okay Mommy?" he asked, and Jane nodded, squatting down.

She placed a hand on his cheek, and she nodded. She didn't know what she should say.

"Your mommy is just a little tired buddy," Jason patted his son's head.

"She's pretty in real life daddy."

Jason smiled and explained to Jane, "I showed him pictures of you."

"I would have think you would," Jane ran a hand through her hair.

"Daddy, I'm getting hungry."

"What would you like to eat?"

"McDonald's," he smiled.

"You always want McDonald's," Jason smirked patting his head. "How about we get some pizza."

He frowned and shrugged, "Okay Daddy and some soda."

"Oh Matthew, you know how you get with soda," Jason smiled. "He gets a little too hyper, it's pretty much how I get when I drink a Red Bull," he told Jane.

Jane nodded and Matthew tugged on Jane's hand.

"Mommy, I have to go pee."

Jane shook her head and before Jason told him about his manners Jane told him okay and showed him to the bathroom.

"He won't make a mess will he?" Jane asked, not really wanting to clean up pee.

"No, he has been trained to pee in a toilet over two years ago."

"So Jason, um... what are you really doing here?"

"I have like no money left, I have to come back to Boston to live at my parents' house. It's just about thirty minutes from here. I only had money to take a cab here from the airport and to get us some lunch. My parents paid for my plane ticket. We brought only some clothes with us, and I had to sell my apartment because I couldn't pay rent."

"How'd did you lose your money?"

"I got fired two months ago and haven't been getting money since, and I spent most of it on food for me and him."

"I'm so sorry about that Jason."

"I know, he's a good kid, he misses you."

"Jason," Jane sighed as her rubbed her hands.

"I missed you, leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life, I should have fought harder for you," he ran a hand through Jane's hair.

"Jason, there are better women out there, you deserve only the best."

"You are the best... for me," Jason kissed her cheek.

"Things have changed Jason."

"I know they have, but my feelings never changed for you."

"Then why didn't you ever contact me throughout the years."

"You said you didn't want to be burdened with anything, I never dated anyone else, I only wanted you."

"I'm sorry Jason, but liking me is a lost cause."

"I'm still going to fight for you... for us," he sighed just as Matthew came out of the bathroom.

"Hey buddy, you didn't make a mess did you?"

"Nope," he smiled. "Where's the pizza?"

"Me and Mommy were talking, I'll order the pizza right now. Jane, can I use your phone."

Jane nodded quietly, "The phone's in the kitchen."

Jason smiled, patting his son's head and headed into the kitchen.

"Mommy, why don't you live with me and Daddy?" Matthew asked with a frown.

Out of all questions he asked, it had to be one she didn't have an answer, but she made one up.

"Because I have a job here."

"Don't you love me?" he asked softly and it broke Jane's heart.

"Of course I love you, just something grown ups have to deal with."

"I'm never growing up then," he crossed his arms.

_Wow, he got his stubborness from me,_ Jane thought with a smile.

"Now that me and Daddy moved, we can stay here now," Matthew smiled, throwing his arms around Jane.

Jason frowned when he entered the room.

"Matthew, I already told you that we are staying at your grandparents."

"But I wanna live with Mommy," he frowned. "I love her."

Jason kneeled down in front of Matthew, "Listen to me buddy, your Mommy doesn't have enough room for us here."

Matthew eyes grew wet and he almost started to cry when Jane spoke up.

"Actually I have a guest room that isn't being used."

"Jane, I don't want to be a bother to your life," Jason stated standing up.

"I rather you guys stay here then have Matthew upset."

"But..."

"No buts, you guys are going to stay here for now, okay?"

Matthew smiled and hugged Jane, "I love you Mommy forever and ever."

"I love you too sweetie," she kissed the top of his head.

"Thanks for doing this Jane."

"Like you said, it might be awkward, but he's our son."

Jason nodded, if things would be weird living here, he wouldn't mind leaving to live with his parents, he just wanted to make Jane happy. Inwardly hoping that one day him and Jane could be together again, within time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>alright this chapter was alittle emotional and u got a little more explanation i hope you guys dont mind the two updates in one day but i want to know what you think should happen next<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4: Visitors

_for all of you who may have gotten confused the only type of Rizzles in this story is gonna be just friendship... hope that clears things up so if you were wanting a Rizzles romance story please look elsewhere and thank you for understanding_

_**Chapter 4: Visitors**_

The pizza came a half an hour later, Jane let Matthew eat on the couch and watch some tv.

"This pizza is some good stuff Mommy."

"Of course it is sweetie," Jane sat down next to him and Jason grinned at the sight of his son with Jane.

Jason took his plate of pizza and sat down next to Jane. Jane watched her son eat his lunch, this emotional had Jane not hungry, all she wanted to do was to drink a beer, but she couldn't when Matthew was around.

"Are you doing okay Janie?" Jason asked, as their son was into the tv.

"Yeah, this is just hard, not seeing him for so long, I never thought you were ever going to come back."

"I honestly didn't plan on it, but he needs a mother."

"Then why didn't you find another woman to be his mother."

"Because I was worried what you would think, and as I said before I only want you."

Jane nodded with a frown, "You're not going to give up on dating me, are you?"

"Nope, I'm here to stay as long as I'm welcomed."

"You are always welcomed in my life Jason, but things are still going to be different."

"I would expect it to... we haven't seen each other in almost seven years, we have to build on our trust and love again. I still love you."

Jane nodded, "I don't know if I do, I don't even know what love is anymore," she sighed.

"We'll work on this Jane, I promise you, we will always be here for you."

"Thanks for that Jason," Jane patted his hand. "You're a good father."

"Thanks," Jason nodded and before anything else could be said there was a knock on the door.

"I'll be right back," she patted Matthew's head and went to open the door, to a person she really didn't want to see, her mother.

"Um... hey Ma, what are you doing here?"

"I'm your mother, I can check up on you whenever I please."

"It's more polite to call before coming over."

"You should know by now that us Rizzoli's aren't that polite, especially you. Frankie's here too by the way, he's letting your dog pee before letting him in."

"Ma, my dog, is a she, how many times do I have to tell you this?"

"This coming from the person who keeps on calling Maura's pet a turtle," Frankie smirked as he walked up to them, holding the small dog in his arms.

"Who asked you?" Jane grabbed Jo Friday. "Alright, thanks for the dog drop off you two have a good day."

"You are not closing the door on us."

"But I already have company," Jane groaned.

"Why didn't you say this earlier," Angela smiled and entered Jane's apartment.

"Ma," Jane huffed and sighed when Frankie came inside as well.

"Jason! What are you doing here?" Angela pulled him into her embrace.

"Hey Mrs. Rizzoli, just stopping by to see Jane."

Jane slumped down onto the couch next to Matthew, who looked confused.

"Who's hugging my Daddy?"

"That would be my mother, she is a overly excited woman," Jane ruffled Matthew's hair.

"And you must be their son, Jane he is the cutest little boy, why did you ever leave them," Angela shook her head. "I'm your grandmother."

"How did you ever reproduce such a handsome little guy," Frankie smiled, and Jane hit him in the shoulder.

"Shut it," she whispered.

"I'm your Uncle Frankie."

"I have a Uncle, cool," Matthew smiled, wrapping his arms around Frankie's neck.

"Nice to finally meet you little guy."

Matthew nodded and then immediately noticed the dog.

"Mommy, you have a dog," Matthew jumped off the couch and ran over to Jo Friday giving her a hug.

"Well, guess I'm invisble already," Frankie sighed and Jane threw him a smile.

"She must like you, she's never is so nice when she first meets people."

"I like him Mommy, what's its name?"

"Jo Friday, and it's a girl."

"Why is a girl dog called a boy's name?"

"Jo is short for Josephine."

"Okay," Matthew smiled and Jo Friday licked him on the face. "I love her," Matthew rubbed it's back.

"Jane, can I talk to you for a minute?" Angela asked and Jane shook her head.

"No, I'm quite busy."

"We are going to talk right now," Angela grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her into the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell me that you were seeing Jason again?"

"Ma, I'm not seeing him, he came to me because he was going through a hard time. He was going to live with his parents, but then Matthew had these sad eyes, and I couldn't say no."

"So, they are going to live with you?"

"Yeah, but only until Jason gets his life back on the right tracks."

"Maybe now that he's here you guys can start a real family."

"Ma, it's more complicated than that, okay? Please I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Fine," Angela threw her hands up. "Come on Frankie, let's go."

"Why are you leaving?" Matthew asked, sadly. "I want you to stay here."

"Matthew, my Ma has other things she needs to do," Jane told him.

"That's true Matthew," Angela nodded. "But how about this Sunday you and your dad can join us at my place for dinner."

"Cool," Matthew hugged Angela.

"Ma," Jane frowned.

"We'll talk later Janie," Angela winked and then both her and Frankie left after saying goodbye.

"Well, that was interesting," Jason smiled as Jane slumped down on the couch.

"You have no idea," she groaned, running a hand through her hair. "Just wait until Sunday, if I even want to go."

"Jane they're your family."

"And that's the problem," Jane moaned and Jason rubbed her back.

"You're going to be fine Janie," Jason kissed her cheek and Matthew jumped on Jane's lap giving her a hug.

"I love you Mommy," the small boy smiled, and Jane smiled back.

"I love you too Matthew," Jane kissed the top of his head, she was slowly starting to like this kid more and more. The next few weeks were going to change, Jane was going to try and be prepared for whatever will happen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright so I tried inputting humor hopefully that wasn't a fail on my part... hope you guys still read even though its not going to contain Rizzles romance, if you want more soon you know what to do ;)<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5: PreSunday Dinner

_hey here's the next chapter... enjoy and if you'd look at that it is Sunday lol anyways read and review_

_**Chapter 5: PreSunday Dinner**_

The rest of the weekend Jane had to work, so Jason went to go visit his parents. So on Sunday it was the annual Rizzoli dinner. Angela gave Jason the address to Maura's place.

It was around 5 o' clock when Jane had finally gotten off of work and she arrived at Maura's almost an hour later.

Angela was in the kitchen preparing dinner, Jane noticed that she still didn't see Maura. She usually helped her mother cook dinner.

"Hey Ma, where is Maura?"

"Oh, she's on the phone dear talking to Kevin."

"Oh, her boyfriend, did it sound like a serious conversation?"

"I don't know, just ask when Maura comes back down stairs."

"Fine, don't get excited that I'm asking, but do you need any help with dinner?"

"No, all you have to do is entertain your guests when they arrive."

"Thank goodness," Jane smirked, and plopped down on the couch. "I'm a good entertainer."

Angela smiled, "Of course you are sweetie."

After a few silent minutes, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Jane turns around to see a red eyed Maura.

"Maura, what happened?" Jane asked, greeting her friend.

"Um... Kevin just broke up with me."

"I knew he was an ass."

"Jane, that's not helping," Maura wiped her eye with the back of her hand.

"Do you want me to set him straight? No guy gets away with hurting my best friend."

Maura shook her head, "I'm going to be fine Jane, you don't have to go fixing anything, you have a family to think about."

"Are you sure?" Jane asked, rubbing her friend's arm.

"I'm positive, so are you helping your mother with dinner?"

"No, and believe it or not she said I didn't have to help. She wants me to entertain guests, and they should all be coming soon."

And as if right on time there was a knock heard on the door, and Jane went to go answer, seeing that it was Korsak, Frost and Frankie.

"Do you guys always have to come together?" Jane gave them a weird look.

Korsak shook his head and walked over to the kitchen to greet Angela.

"Oh Maura, are you okay?" Frankie asked, and Maura gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm doing better, Kevin broke up with me, over the phone."

"He's a fuckin' dumbass."

"Frankie!" Jane growled. "Don't make things worse."

"Well it's a shame because he's missing out on a pretty great woman," Frankie kissed Maura's cheek.

"Frankie, I'm flattered, I really am, but I did just get dumped."

"I know, I'm just saying that he'll regret ever leaving you."

"Thanks Frankie," Maura nodded and headed into the kitchen.

"Were you just flirting with my best friend?" Jane asked, looking at Frankie.

"Dude, you're in trouble," Frost laughed and walked into the kitchen.

"No I was not flirting Janie."

"Sure, you just haven't done it in so long you probably forgot what it was. Look if you want to date Maura that's all up to you, but you do not go after a woman until they've been single for a month."

"I know the rules Janie, I wouldn't go after Maura unless she wants me first. And I'm pretty sure she'd talk to you before she'd date me. Hell, she'd probably date Frost before she ever dated me."

"Sure," Jane smiled.

"So, how are you and Jason doing?"

Jane sighed, "Pretty good actually, it kind of feels like it used to, but with a kid in the picture."

"Alright, well I'm going to see what the others are up to," Frankie patted his sister's back and headed towards the crowded kitchen.

Before Jane went to go sit back down on the couch there was another knock on the door. She opened the door and there appeard Jason and a smiling Matthew who immediately wrapped his arms around Jane's legs.

"He's been excited to see you all day," Jason told Jane, and kissed her on the cheek.

"I missed you Mommy," Matthew smiled, and Jane kissed the top of his head.

"I missed you too," Jane smiled. "Do you want to go see everyone else? They are in the kitchen."

Matthew nodded and ran into the kitchen immediately shouting for Frankie.

"He seems very fond of my brother," Jane smirked. "So, how were your parents?"

"Well for one they tried forcing me to stay with them instead of you. They are still a little upset that you didn't stop me from leaving. But I stood up for you, so I'm still going to stay with you."

Jane smiled and pulled Jason into a hug, "Thanks for that," she kissed his cheek.

"Jane, I know we haven't talked much this weekend, and I was kind of hoping that we could go out this Friday."

"I don't know Jason."

"Don't worry I won't pull any funny business, I just want us to attempt this dating stuff again, but if this date doesn't work out I'll stop trying to impress you so hard."

"Is that a promise?" Jane asked with a smile and Jason shook his head.

"Yes it's a promise," he kissed her cheek again. "Now let's get to your family."

Jane smiled and then walked Jason into the kitchen.

"You must be the Jason Janie can't stop talking about," Korsak greeted the young man.

"Just ignore him, it's just my ex work partner, he likes getting on my nerves," Jane rolled her eyes, and slapped Korsak in the arm.

"Yeah, and she's always abusive... how you put up with that..."

"Shut up Korsak," Jane growled.

"Oh you know you love me."

"Yeah right... Ma, why don't you tame your man?" Jane crossed her arms, and Angela almost turned red.

"I'm not her man."

"Yeah, like I'd believe you, I saw you greet my Ma with a kiss when you entered Maura's kitchen."

Matthew noticed the adults not paying any attention to him and he stated something that made everybody look at him.

"When's dinner, I'm getting hungry," he pouted crossing his arms.

"You are most definately part of the Rizzoli family," Angela smiled.

"Yeah, listen to my nephew, and let's eat already," Frankie smiled, and they all just shook their heads, and Jane walked up to Frankie and whispered in his ear.

"You are such a little suck up."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so how was that chapter... sorry for the delay but i really hope that made up for it... if you want more remember a review goes a long way ;)<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6: One Step Closer

_first off i would like to say to my readers HAPPY Thanksgiving I am thankful for whoever is enjoying this story... I got an urge to write the new chapter and this is what i came up with... enjoy :)_

_**Chapter 6: One Step Closer**_

The rest of the week went really slow for Jason and Matthew, they stayed at Jane's apartment while Jane went to work.

When it was Friday night, Jane and Jason were dropping Matthew off at Maura's place.

"Mommy, I want to go with you guys."

"Matthew, I promise you will be okay, you get to hang out with your aunt and grandmother," Jane told her son, as her and Jason walked up to Maura's front door. Knocking, almost instantly being greeted by someone unexpected, Frankie.

"Uncle Frankie!" Matthew jumped into his arms.

"Frankie, what are you doing here?" Jane asked, she was curious.

"Um... I'm here to see Maura, we are watching a documentary about marine animals. We are waiting for the pizza to be delivered."

"Oh, so are you guys actually dating now?"

"Actually Maura said if tonight goes well, then maybe we can be a real couple. But she is still pretty heartbroken about Kevin, even though he was an ass."

"So are you sure you guys won't mind watching Matthew, I know how much you want to be alone with Maura."

"Oh don't worry Janie, Ma and Tommy are in the guest house."

"Tommy is here?"

Frankie nodded, "Yeah he came last night."

"Oh, keep an eye out on Tommy, okay?"

"I will, I still don't trust him one hundred percent and he's our brother. You both have a good night, you really do need your time alone. I hope everything works out for both of you. Good night."

"Good night you two," Jane kissed her son's cheek.

"Bye Mommy and Daddy," he wrapped his arms around both of his parents giving them a kiss. "Love you."

"We love you too son," Jane and Jason both nodded, saying their goodbyes once more, before Frankie closed the door.

Jane sighed, feeling a little saddened, she's grew so fond of the little boy, and never really wanted to not be with him. In her own thoughts she didn't even notice that Jason wrapped his hand around hers.

"Matthew is going to be fine Jane."

"I know he is, just going to miss him is all. I don't like being away from him."

"We don't have to go out if you want to stay with him."

"I have to start learning to deal with this."

Jason nodded, "Trust me I know how hard it is, not being around him," he squeezed Jane's hand slightly, with a smile.

Jane kissed his cheek, "I kind of miss this... me and you going out for dinner."

"I miss it too, and remember Jane, this is just dinner, I don't want to go too fast with us again, this time I want to take it slow."

"I don't want to go too fast with this either," her thumb ran over the back of his hand.

"Well let's just enjoy tonight, to the best of our ability, without worrying about what will happen in the future," Jason smiled as they headed back to his car, and he drove them to the restaurant they were going to eat at.

An hour they arrive, and good thing Jason made reservations or else they wouldn't be able to eat at the restaurant. Sitting down Jason at first just observed Jane reading the menu, it reminded him of the nights that they were dating.

After Jane decided what she wanted to eat, she looked up at Jason with a questioning look.

"Jason, what are you looking at?"

"You," he smiled. "Just thinking about when we went out to eat on almost a daily basis."

"I'm guessing you like what you see?" Jane couldn't help but notice her cheeks warming up. She couldn't think of who else made her feel this way.

Jason reached across the table and grasped Jane's hands, "Jane, you are the most amazing and beautiful woman I have ever met."

"Jason, you're just saying that."

"I mean it, Jane I really do miss not being with you."

"You are really good at making things hard for me," Jane sighed, and Jason nodded.

"Sorry," Jason saw Jane's face falter. "I didn't want to make tonight hard for you. I apologize."

"I accept your apology Jason."

"Thank you," Jason whispered and bringing her hand up to his lips kissing it softly, and Jane felt her core warm.

The waiter had finally came up to the table and they gave him their order, he nodded and walked off.

The rest of the night went really smooth, conversations flowed easily, Jane started to realize how much she missed this closeness to him or any guy for that matter.

As he led her back to his car he asked if she wanted to continue this night at her place to watch a movie or go pick up Matthew.

"I really don't want this night to end."

"Me either," Jason admitted softly, caressing her cheek as she was leaning against the passenger side of the door. He laid his forehead on Jane's looking into her eyes. His thumb running up and down her cheek. "Jane," he whispered as he saw her close her eyes.

"Yeah?" Jane asked, almost as softly.

"I want to kiss you, so bad right now, but I don't want to screw this up."

"I trust you Jason," Jane opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "This night has already been perfect."

"I don't think it's perfect yet," Jason came closer and brushed his lips lightly again Jane's and then pulled back, only a little bit. He smiled and Jane felt like her lips were on fire.

Her fingers played with the hair on his neck, and pulled his face back down on hers, and her lips kissed his softly for only a few seconds, no tongue just soft and gentleness.

"Now it's perfect," Jason smiled, kissing her cheek. "Now why don't we go pick up our son, and we can all watch a movie together."

"I'd like that Jason," she kissed right below his ear, then opened the door. Jason smiled, rubbing her arm, before heading to his side of the car.

This night was perfect and Jane realized that no matter how slow her and Jason took their relationship, she would enjoy every minute of it that she could.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so wasnt that a nice chapter i flippin' LOVED it even though it wasnt my absolute favorite chapter that i ever written but its a good non JaneMaura romance chapter... anyways all thoughts are welcomed and what ever you want to happen next... just suggest it... have a good day :)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Happily Together

_oh so sorry for the delay but i truly had writers block for this story... but here's to hoping you'll get more frequent updates, especially when it's my winter break in two more weeks :)_

_**Chapter 7: Happily Together**_

Jason and Jane made it back to Maura's place in no time.

"Do you want me to go get Matthew, or do you want to go get him?" Jane asked.

"You can go get our son," Jason patted Jane's hand. "Plus I think you'd wanna talk to Frankie some more."

"You read my mind do you know that?"

"I do now," he leaned in kissing her softly. "Damn, I can sure get used to this."

"Me too," Jane replied, feeling herself grow flushed. She stepped out of the car and went to go get their son.

"Oh hey Janie, back from your date already?" Frankie smiled, when he opened the door.

"Yeah," she nodded. "We decided that we don't want to spend anymore time away from our son."

"Damn Janie, you've changed a lot since he came back in your life."

"What did you suspect? I can't just abandon my son, I have been for pretty much his whole life."

"Yeah, I understand. I really respect you for what you are doing Jane, it means the world to me."

"Thanks little brother," Jane hugged him, and kissed his cheek.

"Don't get too mushy on me now."

"Hey Jane, I heard you guys talking," Maura smiled. "How was your date?"

"Pretty good, my Ma still got Matthew?"

"They are just finishing up a game of Scrabble. Which Matthew is winning by the way."

"That's my son, alright," Jane smiled. "So how are you two?" Jane asked, still kinda iffy about her brother and best friend dating.

"Good, actually me and Maur, were thinking that we should have a double date."

"Oh... really? Wouldn't that be awkward, I love you guys but I don't think I can deal with seeing my best friend with my brother," Jane smiled.

"Of course, that's exactly what I told him to Janie," Maura smiled.

"Yeah, he rarely ever listens."

"Hey," Frankie pouted, crossing his arms.

"You'll live little brother," Jane rubbed his shoulder.

"Mommy!" Matthew saw Jane and ran up to her, throwing his arms around her leg. "You're back."

"Did you have fun with your grandma and other Uncle?"

"Yes, I love Uncle Tommy, he's cool."

Jane just nodded, she wasn't really ever fond of her brother, "Yeah, well me, you and your Dad are heading back to my place, and we're going to watch a movie together. How does that sound?"

"With ice cream?" He smiled, and Jane nodded.

"Of course," she patted his hand. "Now say goodbye to your Uncle and Maura."

"Bye," Matthew hugged them both.

"You have a good night Jane," Maura smiled, and Jane nodded, hugging her friend.

"You try and have a good night with my brother, I'm really glad you like Frankie more than Tommy, to be honest."

"Me too," Maura winked, and Jane turned her attention to Frankie.

"You do anything to hurt Maura, and I will come after you, got that Frankie?"

"Yeah Jane, don't you worry."

Jane nodded with a smile and then walked Matthew back to the car.

"Hey buddy," Jason smiled as his son entered in the back seat. "Have fun?"

Matthew nodded with a smile, "I beat both grandma and Uncle Tommy at Scrabble."

Jason smirked, "Wow, I'm proud of you."

Jane looked back at her son, who had a smile on his face.

"He's a smart kid Jason," Jane rubbed Jason's arm. The ride back to Jane's apartment was spent talking about what other plans they had for the upcoming week.

They didn't even make it back to her place yet, when Matthew fell asleep.

"He sure can fall asleep fast, I wish I could do that."

"Me too," Jason smiled, kissing Jane's cheek. "So who's going to carry Matthew inside?"

"Oh that's your job," Jane smiled and walked into the partment building.

"Good thing this place has an elevator, he's heavy."

"Jason, he's like 58 pounds, you could carry me to bed, but can't carry a small boy in your arms in an elevator."

"Well, remember I haven't lifted anything heavy in a while."

"You just need to practice more, and exercise," Jane smiled as the elevator opened on her floor. The walk was short to her door, Jane unlocked it and entered the apartment. "Well apparently he isn't going to be watching a movie. Why don't you go tuck Matthew in and I'll go change," Jane smiled and Jason nodded.

"Oh and Jane..." he stopped her.

"Yes?" she smiled.

"Thanks for the amazing night," he kissed her softly, and then went into the guest room to put Matthew in bed.

Jane was actually surprised that she had a smile on her face, as she put on her short blue sleeping shorts and a tank top. Heading back into the living room, she saw Jason on the couch, with a beer in his hands.

"Well, that was quick," Jane smiled as she sat down next to Jason. "Oh thanks for the beer too," Jane opened the beer and took a sip.

Jason wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I can get used to this," Jane laid her head on his shoulder, as he rubbed her arm.

"Thanks for giving us another chance Jane, it means a lot to me."

"I knew it would," Jane nodded, kissing his neck. She looks up at him and smiled as he looked down at her, placing his beer on the table along side Jane's. He lowered his lips, gently kissing Jane, tangling his fingers into her hair.

He pulled back and looked into Jane's eyes, "Sorry, that was too much don't think I want sex from you, I do, but I really wanna take things slow."

"Jason, this is just harmless kissing, trust me us having sex isn't going to happen immediately," she placed a hand on his cheek. "Or anytime soon, okay?"

Jason nodded, "I just wanted to make sure that we are on the same page."

"Thanks for doing that, you're a great guy Jason."

"So I've heard," he winks, and Jane slapped him in the arm. He rested his forehead on hers, intertwining their fingers together. "So how about that movie?"

Jane reached for the remote turning on the tv, she could really get used to dating Jason again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay another update this is like my favorite story... and i barely like my stories well non Rizzles one... lol thanks for the support in this story it really means the world to me... keep up the good work in reviewing and ill do good work in updating this story and making you happy<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8: An Interesting Morning

_**Chapter 8: An Interesting Morning**_

When Jane woke up, it was almost 10 o' clock and she smelled something good coming from her kitchen. She looked around and realized that she was asleep on the couch. Jane never even actually realized that she fell asleep.

"What is that I smell?" Jane yawned, leaning against the fridge.

"Breakfast; waffles, toast, sausage, scrambled eggs with cheese. Just the way you always liked it," Jason smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Usually nowadays I just have coffee and a granola bar as I head off to work."

"Well, it's your day off so I thought why not make my gorgeous girlfriend some food."

"Thanks, you always thought about me," Jane smiled, kissing him softly.

"Mm, I'm really starting to get used to your lips on my again, glad you're less aggressive this time around."

"That's what happens when years go by, people change."

"That they do," Jason smiled.

"And this time we most definately aren't going to rush things."

"Wouldn't expect us to," Jason licked his lips, and pulled Jane towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist, leaning down to give her a short, soft kiss.

Jane couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face.

"Hi Mommy," Matthew walked into the kitchen, with a frown.

"Hey Matthew," Jane let go of Jason and hugged her son kissing his cheek. "Did you sleep good?"

Matthew shook his head, "No, we left you to go back to New York because you were pregnant. You said that we should go because you didn't love us anymore," he wiped his wet eyes, and Jane hugged him tighter, rubbing his back and kissing the top of his head.

"Trust me Matthew, I am not going anywhere, and I'm not letting you two get away from me again."

"You promise?" he asked, still frowning.

"I promise Matthew, I love you and your Dad both very much, and wouldn't ever let that happen**."**

"I love you too Mommy," Matthew hugged her tighter, and Jason smiled slightly at the scene of Jane comforting their son. He also believed that Jane wouldn't let them slip away this time. She was in for the long run, and both Jane and him knew it.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Matthew pulled away from Jane and ran off to the bathroom, closing the door.

"I feel bad for Matthew, he shouldn't have to go through this. I'm sorry I ever let you two go," Jane felt her eyes grewing wet, and Jason knew how much Jane hated to cry.

"He'll always love you, hell Jane, I'll always love you, I hope you believe me," Jason pulled her close.

"I do believe you Jason," she kissed his cheek, and he wiped his wet cheeks dry. "I think I'm ready for breakfast now," Jane sat down at the table.

Jason nodded and fixed Jane her plate, "See and I even made coffee," he handed her the mug and sat down in front of her.

"You'd always make a good housewife," Jane laughed.

"Damn, I'm going to have to start looking for a job, can't keep on sponging off of you."

"You're not sponging off of me, you did pay for dinner last night."

"You don't wanna know how I got the money?" Jason asked, worried.

"I heard you asking Frankie for money, then he said he didn't have any on him and my Ma, gave you a lot."

"Oh, I didn't know you saw that," Jason sighed.

"My Ma already thought that we were dating when they dropped off my dog. So of course she would willingly give you the money."

"And that I'm thankful for."

"I'm thankful that you showed up in my life."

"I knew you would," Jason winked.

Jane nodded and finished her breakfast, "Where'd our son go?"

"Probably back to sleep, it happens I comfort him from a bad dream, he pees, and then goes back to sleep."

"Does he always dream of you both leaving me?"

Jason frowned and nodded, "I go through this like 5 times outta the week with him about a dream he has about you."

"Now I feel even more horrible, you really don't deserve me."

Jason got out of his seat and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I do deserve you sweetheart, we deserve each other," he kissed down her neck. "I love you okay? And nothing in this world will change that, I promise you Jane."

"I hate feeling emotional," Jane grunted, and Jason smiled.

"Oh trust me, I know you do," Jason kissed her cheek and returned to his chair.

Jane looked at her plate, and before she looked up at Jason, there was a soft knocking on the door. Jane groaned and got out of her chair, heading for the door. Opening it she saw someone she wouldn't expect showing up at her place, Joey Grant.

"Hey Jane," Joey smiled leaning in to kiss her, like they usually did when he showed up at her door, but this time Jane turned her face, so he ended up kissing her cheek.

"What are you doing here Joey?" Jane asked.

"I don't have to go back to D.C. anymore."

"Oh," Jane sighed, looking up at him with a frown, "It's really not a good time."

Joey nodded, "Yea, I kinda figured you would be seeing someone else. I knew I shoulda called first."

Jane nodded, "Sorry about that."

"So who's this lucky guy you are seeing? He better be treating you right."

"He is. Long story short we were involved years back and then he came back in my life."

"Damn, wish I coulda came back from D.C sooner, so I lost my chance at dating you didn't I?" Joey ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah Joey, I'm really sorry, but if you never had to keep on leaving we probably would be involved with each other still. But you lost the chance to."

"Jane, who are you talking to?" Jason asked, walking up to the door. "Oh, who's this?"

"Just an old friend of mine," Jane sighed. "Joey Grant, meet Jason."

"So you're the guy who has Jane, you are a very lucky guy. Alright, well apparently I don't need to be here. I'll see you around Janie," he hugged her and kissed her cheek. "See you around too then Jason."

"Okay," Jason looked at Joey with a frown. He sighed and left, Jane closed the door. "Old friend, huh? Seems nice."

"He is," Jane nodded. "But I don't wanna talk about him."

"Good because me either," Jason wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, pressing her up against the wall.

"Jason," Jane moaned, pushing him back slightly. "I don't feel like doing this right now either," Jane sighed and headed back into the kitchen to clean up the dishes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uh oh... I see some trouble approaching, I just randomly thought of Joey Grant coming back in her life. What are your thoughts, and please don't wanna hurt me lol :)<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9: Small Moments

_okay couldn't resist posting another chapter tonight... sorry if im posting too fast lol... ENJOY :)_

_**Chapter 9: Small Moments**_

"Are you mad at me?" Jason asked, when he headed back into the kitchen and Jane was quietly doing the dishes. Jane continued doing the dishes, Jason frowned and quickly grabbed her by the wrist.

"Come on, Jane sweetheart, talk to me."

"I can't," Jane pulled her arm away.

"I think you and that Grant guy are more than just old friends."

"I told you Jason, I don't want to talk about him."

"He broke your heart, didn't he?"

"Please Jason, I'm not going to talk about this," Jane felt her eyes stinging, threatening with tears.

"Fine, fine, but I'm here for if you ever want to talk about it," Jason sighed and went into the guest bedroom to watch his son sleep.

Jane grunted and dried her hands, sitting down on the counter, her face being covered by her hands, "Damn you Joey."

Jane took the cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Maura's number.

_"Hey Jane, what do I owe this pleasure?"_

"Joey came over just a few minutes ago."

_"Joey Grant, what is he doing back in Boston?"_

"He said he was done in D.C, now he's back."

_"And what exactly is the problem with that? You're in love with Jason, right?"_

"I don't know Maura, I messed up, I let Jason get away from me and now he's back, and Joey kept on leaving me, but now he's back. I haven't been this lost since Hoyt," Jane frowned. "What should I do Maura?"

_"It's sounds like a very complicated situation, but you do have a son with Jason, and Joey and you have been dating on and off because he lived in D.C. A pro and con list is a very productive way for you to make a correct decision if you're ever confused."_

"Pros and cons, damn Maura, why didn't I think of that?"

_"Why do you think I don't decide things with my heart?"_

"I need to start doing that," Jane smiled. "Me and you need to get together soon Maur, feels like we've been too occupied in our romance lives."

_"Agreed, do you want to go out to the Robber tomorrow, just us?"_

"I think I'll like that, anyways, I really should go talk to Jason, he thinks I'm mad at him."

_"Alright, see you tomorrow then. Hope things work out for you."_

"Yeah, me too, bye Maura," Jane said and then hung up the phone. She took a deep breath and slid off the counter.

She went into the guest room, and noticed Jason laying down on the bed next to Matthew.

"Jason, we need to talk," Jane told him softly. He nodded and slowly left the bed, closing the door on his way out. He leaned against the door.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just confused about this whole Grant thing."

"You do still like him don't you?" Jason asked, softly, afraid of the answer.

"That's why I'm confused, I almost loved him, and if you didn't show back up in my life I would probably be dating Joey."

Jason nodded, "So what do you want to do about it? Want me to go live with my parents, until you get things straightened out?"

Jane shook her head, "I don't want you to leave Jason, I want you. I was never really in love with Joey, and we have a son together."

"So you don't want to date him?"

"He lost his chance, about two years ago, when he told me that we should just be friends. It broke my heart, but I dealt with the fact that I was just going to be alone forever."

Jason pulled her close, "You are never going to be alone again Janie," he ran his fingers over her cheek. "I love you Jane."

Jane nodded, "I love you too Jason," she looked up at him as he lowered his mouth on hers. She moaned as his tongue ran over the bottom of her lip, and his hands ran down her back.

"I want you Janie," Jason pulled back, resting his forehead on hers.

"I know," she nodded out of breath. "I want you too, but we can't."

"Yeah, I know," Jason sighed. "It is really hard to resist you."

"Same goes for you," Jane replied, running a hand through his hair. "But that's how Matthew happened, remember?"

"You got to admit that was a very amazing night."

"I never slept with Joey before, if that makes things better."

"Oh, trust me, that does," he kissed her softly. "Whenever we are ready for a night like that again, I have a feeling it's going to be great."

"Me too," Jane smiled, kissing his neck. He ran his hand up and down her back, kissing down her neck, nipping at her collarbone. "Jason," she moaned as she backed up against the wall.

"You taste good," he looks at her with a grin.

"Then why'd you stop?" Jane asked. Jason grinned, and grabbed Jane's hand pulling her towards the couch.

They sat down next to each other, and Jane moved her hair out of the way, as Jason continued kissing at Jane's neck.

Jason slowly lowered Jane down on the couch, brushing his lips against hers, "You look great in that position," he whispered in her ear, sucking gently at it.

"Jason..." she sighed and Jason pulled back with a look of confusion on his face. "What if Matthew wakes up?"

Jason shrugged, "Hmm, I almost forgot about our son. Do you want to continue this later?"

"Not really," Jane frowned, "But we have to before we get too carried away."

"Of course," he pulled her up to a sitting position and wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad things are less confusing for you now."

"Yeah, me too," Jane smiled, kissing his lips softly. "I love you and frankly I couldn't be happier."


	10. Chapter 10: Afternoon Delights

_somebody called for more Maura/Frankie well your wish has been granted... as you'll find out in the beginning of this chapter and i COMPLETELY like Frankie/Maura better than her with Tommy 100 percent_

_**Chapter 10: Afternoon Delights**_

"You've been sleeping for a while," Maura mentions, as she feels Frankie move beside her.

"Damn, it's noon already?" Frankie wiped his eyes, and kissed Maura's cheek. "Thanks for letting me sleep here. My Ma didn't mention anything did she?"

"I don't really think that she knows your here."

"Oh, well perhaps it's better that way," Frankie placed his hands behind his head.

"Well I'm just glad you don't actually sleep in your outfit, like Jane does."

"You were actually comfortable with me in just a pair of boxers?"

"Well, I wasn't uncomfortable," Maura kissed his chest and laid her head on his shoulder, her hand running up and down his chest.

"I can get used to this."

"Me too," Maura kissed him softly. Frankie smiled into the kiss. Running his fingers through her hair.

"You have soft hair babe," he told her as he kissed down her neck.

Maura closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side, giving Frankie more access to her neck.

"I can't believe that we are actually together," Frankie looked at Maura, once he pulled away from her neck.

"I know what you mean, feels like we should have been together for a while now."

Frankie smiled, kissing her cheek, "All that matters is that we are together now," he pulled Maura on top of him, and she lowered her mouth onto his, kissing him softly.

"Don't you guys know how to close a door?" Tommy asked, leaning against the doorframe, seeing Maura on top of Frankie, made him upset it wasn't him getting the action from her.

"Shut up Tommy," Frankie moaned. "Can you um... please close the door on the way out?"

"No I can not, Ma knows your here and wants to talk to you."

"You told her didn't you?"

"That's what brothers are for," Tommy smirked, smugly. "Anyways, hurry downstairs," he told his brother and left the room.

"I can't stand him sometimes," Frankie grunted, and Maura kissed his chest.

"It'll be alright Frankie, he just cares about you."

"I saw him eyeing you Maur, I don't like him doing that."

"It's harmless, I promise, I'm with you remember," she winked and Frankie squeezed her ass.

"And I'm glad that you are, now let me go see what my Ma wants," Frankie kissed Maura softly, before getting out of bed and putting his clothes on. "We'll continue this later, okay?"

"Okay," Maura smiled, giving him a quick, soft kiss.

Frankie nodded, and went downstairs, to see Angela cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey Ma."

"I never knew you were staying over," Angela couldn't keep the smile off her face. "You know I never liked that Kevin guy, she's better off with a guy knowing what he wants."

"Come on Ma, me and Maura just started dating, it hasn't been a week yet, we are just trying to get into the feel of us together."

"I know, but you have been single for too long, it's about time you settle down, look at Janie now that Jason and her son are back in her life."

"Yeah Ma, I know, I'm just glad I have an amazing woman like Maura who actually wants to date me."

"You should be very glad indeed, you deserve some happiness and so does Maura."

"So you're really not surprised or mad that I'm with Maura?"

"Not at all, was that what you were worried about?" Angela asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, yeah."

"Nothing to worry about, I'm really happy for you. Both of you," Angela kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Ma, it really means a lot to me."

"That's why I'm your mother," Angela smiled, as Frankie hugged her.

"And I couldn't be happier."

"Now only if Jane felt the same way."

"She loves you Ma, she's just really bad at showing it."

"She needs to learn from you, you know how to appreciate me."

"Well for the most part," Frankie smirked.

"I'd have to agree with Angela," Maura walked up to them.

"Always on her side Maura," Frankie shook his head, but still grinning.

"Now that you both are here why don't you two sit down so we can eat some lunch."

"What's for lunch Angela? Something smells good."

"Lasagna, and some garlic bread, I know Frankie can't get enough of it."

"It's good for a guy of his age and size to have about two to three servings of food."

"See told you she was good for you," Angela smiled at Maura.

"I would happen to agree with you Angela," Maura smiled, and Frankie groaned inwardly.

"That's my girl," Angela smiled, rubbing Maura's hand.

"Don't tell me our relationship is going to contain you two ganging up on me," Frankie frowned.

"You have nothing to worry about sweetie," Angela patted her son's shoulder.

"I really would listen to your mother, she's a very wise woman."

"I understand that Maur, I'm not Jane you know," Frankie smiles.

"Hey, that happens to be my best friend that your talking about," Maura frowned and Angela grinned.

"You two are so adorable."

"Ma, stop embarrassing me," Frankie groaned, running his hands over his face.

"You do seem a little flushed Frankie," Maura placed her hand on his cheek.

"You should know why I'm flushed," Frankie winked as Angela was taking the pan out of the stove.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Maura smiled, kissing him softly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so yeah here's a little different chapter becuz it contained whats going on in Frankie and Maura's relationship hope you won't mind me swapping between couples during the story, dont want it to get too boring you know :) and JaneJason need a break every once in a while lol**_


	11. Chapter 11: Good Warm Feelings

_here's more of this story... enjoy :) oh and yes I got to enjoy R&I new episode on a Monday... thanks Comcast giving me all my tv channels back for the time being_

_**Chapter 11: Good Warm Feelings**_

Jane woke up and realized that she was laying on the couch, she didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep.

"Mommy, you must be tired," Matthew mentioned as Jane opened her eyes and sat up.

"What time is it?" Jane frowned, wiping her eyes.

"Almost two o' clock," Jason said as he came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, well sorry I fell asleep," Jane sighed as Jason sat down next to her, patting Jane's thigh.

"It's alright babe," Jason kissed her cheek. "I was occupied with Matthew."

"Daddy made me a grilled cheese sandwich," Matthew climbed on Jane's lap pulling her into a hug.

"Was it good?" Jane asked.

"He burned it," he grinned, "But it tasted good."

"Remember that day when you were pregnant with Matthew, you wanted a grilled cheese."

"Yeah, you almost caught my apartment on fire," Jane smiled at the memory. "Good times," she leaned over kissing Jason softly. "So what does my boy want to do today?"

"Go see Uncle Frankie!" he smiled.

"You like your uncle don't you?" Jane shook her head. "Maybe we'll go over there later, is that a deal?"

"Yes," Matthew wrapped his arms around Jane's neck. "I love you so much Mommy."

"Love you too," she smiled, kissing the top of his head. "So does your Daddy, right?"

Matthew looked at Jason along with Jane and nodded, "Yeah Daddy you love me right?"

"Of course I do," Jason smirked, and kissed his cheek. "I love your Mommy too."

Jane looked at him and smiled, leaning over and kissing Jason softly.

"You and Daddy do that a lot," Matthew mentions and they pulled back. "Can I go watch some tv?"

"You never have to ask buddy," Jane patted his head.

"Yay, thank you," Matthew jumped off Jane's lap and ran into the guest room, closing the door.

"So, now that we're alone," Jason winked, and Jane smirked at him. He lowered his mouth onto her neck kissing softly, nibbling at the skin.

Jane closed her eyes, leaning her head against the back of the couch.

"I need you," Jane moaned, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him down onto the couch, straddling him. Sending kisses down his neck, her hands running underneath Jason's shirt.

"Jane," Jason moaned as she grinded her hips into his. "What if Matthew walks in on us? We should change positions before we get too carried away."

"If we continue this in the bedroom, promise me one thing though."

"Anything."

"Keep your pants on."

Jason nodded with a smile as Jane got off his waist, grabbing his hand, walking him into the bedroom, closing and locking the door.

"Good idea," Jason nodded, looking into Jane's eyes and then placing his lips on hers, walking Jane backwards as they fell onto the bed. "I think... you should be on top," Jason whispered as he sucked gently on her ear, kissing down her neck.

She nods grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it off, before rolling on top of him. Jane kissed up his chest, as Jason slowly arched into her, his hands sliding up the back of Jane's shirt.

She rode him gently, sucking on his neck as his hands massaged into her back. Jane pulls back and sighed, "Are you sure you're doing fine?"

"Yeah, my pants are still on aren't they?" he winks and Jane smiled, leaning back down and hungrily devouring his lips. "Jane," Jason moaned as his hands slid into her pants, caressing her ass.

"Jason," Jane groaned, closing her eyes as she continued grinding into his hips.

After about twenty more minutes of making out, Jason pulled Jane close, rubbing her arm.

"That was... pretty amazing," Jason kissed her neck softly.

"After that, it's going to be hard to resist you, I forgot how amazing being passionate with you is."

"Me too," he smiled, and he massaged her breast.

Jane tilted her head back, moaning softly, "God you still remember my weak spot."

"Hard to forget, you are the only woman I slept with since leaving for New York."

"I still can't believe after leaving me you never wanted to be with any one else."

"But believe it baby, because it's true. I never stopped loving you, so moving on from you wasn't an option," his kissed her breast softly.

"I don't think I ever stopped loving you either. You were the real first person I fell in love with, and in such a short amount of time too."

"You loved me since you first saw me, didn't you?"

"Hard to believe I ever felt that way, but yeah, it was a weird feeling. But now it actually feels good to be in love."

"Yeah it does, so we're going to be in it for the long run?"

"If our relationship is made less stressful this time around, no doubt it'll work out."

"Jane, do you ever think about... you know having another child?"

"Yeah when you're alone you never really have time to think about it, but recently after being with Matthew, it made me realize how much of his life I missed, and I would actually like experiencing my kid to grow up from the time he is born."

"That's good to know," Jason nuzzled his lips into Jane's neck. "You think if you do have another child, it'll be with me?" he asked and Jane looked up at him with a smile.

"It depends."

"On what?"

"How amazing you'll be when we actually have sex again."

"Wanna find out right now?" Jason teased.

"Let's wait until I really can't resist you."

"Any idea when that will be?" he asked, curiously.

"Knowing how we feel about making out with each other, sooner than we think."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so yeah what did you think... want more then you know what to do ;)<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

_sorry for the delay got too into my other stories, and this one contains a Maura/Jane friendship moment YAY lol_

_**Chapter 12:**_

It was about five o' clock and Jane, Jason and Matthew were heading over to see Maura and Frankie. After arriving Jane knocked on the front door. Nobody answered in a few minutes, until Maura came and opened the door wrapped in a robe.

"Oh, you guys came earlier than expected," Maura stepped aside and let them inside.

"Uncle Frankie!" Matthew runs over, hugging his uncle.

"Please tell me you have clothes under the robe Maura," Jane sighed.

"Of course I have clothes on."

"Oh look at that my son needs me," Jason smirked and went over to his son and Frankie.

"Were you having sex with my brother?" Jane sighed.

"No," Maura crossed her arms.

"Maura, you guys just started dating."

"Jane, I know that, trust me we didn't even get far enough to get to the sexual intercourse."

"Come on Maur, I don't want that image of you and Frankie in my head."

"So how are you and Jason doing?" Maura asked her friend.

"Doing quite amazing actually, I would have never thought of the day I'd be happily back with Jason."

"I'm glad for it, you need to be happy again."

"Before we came over, me and Jason were talking about if we should have another child."

"Really?" Maura smiled. "That's great news."

"It just confirmed that we plan to be together in the future," Jane ran a hand through her hair.

"And that makes you fustrated because?"

"He doesn't deserve me, he shouldn't wanna be settling down with someone like me."

"Jane you are a wonderful woman, you should give yourself more credit, okay? I promise you Jane, he is very lucky to have you in his life."

Jane nooded, "Thanks Maur, that means the world to me," Jane pulled her friend into a hug kissing her cheek.

"What are best friends for?" Maura smirked. "You guys are cute together too."

Jane laughed, "And I guess you and Frankie... look cute together too."

"Thanks," Maura smiled, as Frankie came closer to them.

"I heard my name."

"Damn you are one nosy brother," Jane shoves him.

"Don't worry about it Frankie, just girls talking."

"Ugh, that's the worst thing," Frankie frowned and Maura kissed his cheek.

"You'll be alright Frankie, now go play with your nephew before I kick your ass, for cutting in on our conversation."

"Hey I didn't do anything worng, geez," Frankie shook his head and walked off.

"You sure like giving him a hard time, don't you?" Maura smiled.

"It's my job to, but I love him," Jane smiled.

"Really? Or just because you have to."

Jane shrugged and smiled, "Hmm, it may be that too."

"You are something else Jane Rizzoli."

"Sure am, okay can you please go change into clothes now, you in your robe is getting the image of you and Frankie in my head."

Maura shook her head and headed to her bedroom. Jane grinned and walked over to Matthew, Jason and Frankie, who had the tv on watching the Red Sox game.

"Hey babe, enjoy catching up with Maura?" Jason smiled and Jane nodded.

"Yeah, it felt good to talk to her," Jane kissed him softly.

"Hey you two stop making out."

"Hey Frankie!" Jane called her brothers name and he turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Shut the hell up," Jane whispered, so Matthew wouldn't hear her. "If you can kiss Maura close to me, I can kiss Jason, deal?"

"Fine, just don't let me hear you guys," Frankie turned his attention back to the tv, as Jane smiled at Jason.

"Told you I know how to shut him up," Jane smirked.

"Apparently you guys can't live without your Red Sox," Maura smiled as she made it back, sitting down next to Frankie. Frankie smiled, wrapping his arm around Maura's shoulders.

"Hey Maur, you got any left over pizza?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, there are three more pieces in the box."

"Alright, Matthew do you want any pizza?"

Matthew looked up at Jane and shook his head, "No thank you Mommy, I'm tired of eating pizza."

Jason smirked, patting his son's head.

"Would you like any pizza?" Jane asked Jason, and he smiled.

"Sure, want me to go help you?"

"If you think Matthew can manage being with those two."

Jason shook his head and laughed, "You must admit that they are pretty perfect together."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Jane smiled, grabbing Jason's hand pulling him into the kitchen. She leaned against the fridge sighing. "Does the future scare you?"

Jason looked at her and shrugged, "Not really? Why?"

"I don't know Jason."

"If you are going to say I don't deserve you, we've already established I want you in my life."

"I want you in my life too, but what if something happens to us while we're dating and Matthew gets too attached with me and ends up just getting hurt."

"Nothing is going to happen to us Jane," Jason rest his hands on her forearms. "If there's anything that'll keep us together is Matthew, you've gotten so close to him now, I don't think you're gonna have to worry about me or you leaving."

Jane sighed, "I wish I had your confidence."

"The only reason I have confidence in us because my heart and mind are both telling me that I only want you in my life. Come here Janie," Jason sighed as he wrapped his arms around Jane, kissing the top of her head. "I love you okay, there is no one else that can even compare to you."

"Thanks," Jane pulled back slightly, kissing him softly, he walked her backwards until she was pressed up against the fridge. His hands slid down to her ass, making her moan into his mouth.

Jason pulls back laying his forehead on hers, noses rubbing together. His hand ran down her cheek.

"You want to continue this somewhere else?"

"Like where?" Jane asked softly.

"Back at our place, later tonight?" he asked, sending light kisses down her neck as she nodded.

"That sounds good," she moaned. "I think we should have sex. I want you Jason," she whispered kissing his ear.

"Only if you're ready, I don't want us taking things to a whole new level if you aren't ready."

"If I'm not ready I will let you know, let's stay a few more hours before we go home, okay?"

"It's going to be a perfect night," he brushed his lips against hers, and pulled back smiling. "Can we go ahead and have the pizza now?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Jane smirked, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You Jane are a wonderful woman," Jason smiled.

"You aren't so bad either... for a guy."

Jason just shook his head and patted Jane's ass. "Love you babe."

"Love you too Jason," she told him while taking out the pizza. Tonight was going to be an amazing night indeed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so how was that chapter... and next chapter they might or might not sleep together, all up to you lol not really, but ur reviews will surely enough make me update faster :D<strong>_


End file.
